Ya no es un sueño
by Kobato Hanato
Summary: Ichigo y Orihime se han quedado para limpiar el salón. Para romper el hielo a Ichigo se le ha ocurrido contarle acerca de un sueño que tuvo, y de una persona a la que está buscando con todas sus fuerzas... ¿Como se lo tomará Orihime? R&R please! D


_¡Hola y bienvenidos/as a mi primer fanfic Ichihime y de bleach! Ha sido un duro trabajo, pero aquí está, je, no sé que puedo decir, es tanta la emoción, por publicarlo, es mi primer one-shot, asi que. Bueno, no sé que más decir. Más que agradecer a Luz-chan por todo el apoyo que me dio para escribir este fanfic. Querida Luz-chan, este fanfic está dedicado completamente a ti, asi que, espero que lo disfrutes tanto como yo lo disfruté al escribirlo, y pues, eso nada más que decir._

_**Disclaimer:**__ Bleach no es mio, es de Tite Kubo, y de los de Pierrot. Mia es solamente la trama, si bleach fuera mi serie, hace rato que habría hecho que se confesaran y tuvieran familia y etc XD… ok, vamos al fic será mejor.  
_

Julio. Mes soleado. Verano. Si, la intensa tarde de verano de la ciudad de Karakura hacía que el sol brillara con fuerza, los pájaros cantaran, las parejas de enamorados salieran corriendo detrás del heladero para escaparse del calor, la intensidad del sol era tan grande que Isshin atendía a sus pacientes con normalidad, y no comenzara a hablar con el retrato de su difunta esposa. Pero en la escuela, todo era diferente.

La clase había partido hace unos diez minutos, aunque para la gran mayoría de la clase pareciera que llevaba una hora por lo menos hablando acerca de lo que es el calentamiento global… ¡¡calentamiento global!! ¡¡Como si ellos no tuvieran un mínimo sobrecalentamiento cerebral con este clima!! En su sano juicio, ¿a quien se le ocurría elegir el temario de lo que se tenía que estudiar? Pero, por desgracia, la clase debía seguir su curso, y eso, bien lo sabían un grupo de cinco amigos, que tras tanto tiempo, sangre, sudor, lagrimas y tantas cosas, habían logrado detener las intenciones y deseos de Aizen y habían logrado volver todos sanos y a salvo… y podían desarrollar sus vidas en paz, sin embargo con todos los días de inasistencia a la escuela, entonces tenían que ponerse al corriente, y con mayor razón, teniendo en cuenta que los exámenes estaban cada vez más cerca. _"Solo nueve semanas, no sé si podré prepararme en tan poco tiempo"_ se escuchaba a Ishida murmurar de vez en cuando. Siempre cuando lo escuchaban, los amigos, -salvo Chad- volteaban bruscamente a verlo con una mirada cuasi asesina: ¿Cómo se le ocurría al cerebro de la clase decir esas cosas?

Diez, quince, veinte. Treinta minutos. Tic Tac, Tic Tac, y el reloj parecía que no podía avanzar más. ¿Se había detenido?

"Esto es una tortura" –pensó contrariado un muchacho de alborotada y pelinaranja cabellera con un gesto de malhumor. Puso sus brazos para apoyar su cabeza, y aprovechando el largo de sus formadas piernas comenzó a balancearse en la silla, produciendo un pequeño ruido, no muy fuerte, pero si era llamativo, sobre todo para quien él tenía al lado.  
"Ichigo…"- dijo su pequeña y morena compañera de asiento, volviendo su cabeza, mirandolo con algo de enojo. "Si continuas haciendo eso, me veré obligada a tomar apuntes para que no nos expulsen de la clase"  
"Bueno…" –susurró él con suficiencia. "No te afectaría tomar apuntes para variar" –Miró entonces a su amiga sonriendo de manera sarcástica- "Aunque por lo que veo, también tú estás estudiando tanto…" –añadió, señalando de mal modo a un bloc de croquis de su amiga, quien intentaba dibujar un árbol con un pajarillo en un nido, pero eso, más que árbol, parecía un horrendo arbusto muerto y el pajarillo… era una forma de vida aún no identificada. "Francamente, deberías renunciar a ser dibujante" –Rukia alzó la ceja, mientras le daba una última pasada de celeste pastel a su obra. "Digo… aún no hay progresos."  
"Muy gracioso Ichigo, adelante, continua" –lo incitó Rukia.  
"Ya terminé, y por cierto, el cielo no es de color morado. Es azul."-dijo mirando el dibujo una última vez. "Y ahora si, podrías tomar apuntes. Para que dejes de hacer esos ridículos dibujos. Y yo, a no prestar atención" –Dicho esto, continuó con su inocente balanceo.  
"Hmph"-musitó Rukia con un ligero enfado. "Guarda silencio. Al menos hazlo por quienes si quieren tomar apuntes, como Ishida o Inoue"-remarcando lentamente el último apellido con una sonrisita. "Porque sé que Inoue es mejor estudiante que tú."  
"Eso nadie lo ha puesto en duda" –comentó nerviosamente Ichigo por lo bajo. Y comenzó a balancearse un poco más rápido.  
"¡Oh Vaya! Parece que he dicho algo que te puso nervioso…"  
"Claro que no. Guarda silencio idiota, que nos puede escuchar la profesora" –dijo Ichigo impaciente.  
"¿Desde cuando te interesa que nos pueda escuchar la profesora Ichigo?"-Dijo Rukia volteando a ver al pelinaranja. Y una sonrisita se le dibujó en el rostro. Comenzaba a comprender.  
"Desde… que…" –Ichigo decía no muy convencido. "Desde este momento, claro, cuando noté que necesito estudiar."  
"¿Solo eso se te ocurre decir?" –preguntó Rukia, ensanchando aún más su sonrisa. Ichigo cuanto más se enojaba, más enrojecía. "Además, sabes muy bien, mejor que nadie, que si llegaras a peligrar en alguna asignatura… te pondrían un superior que te ayudara a cursarlas" –terminó de decir Rukia con suficiencia. "Y la verdad…"

Ichigo entonces se paralizó. La verdad si bien, hasta el momento, ningún profesor le había mencionado la triste noticia de que estaba mal en alguna asignatura, no se había detenido a pensar en esa situación. En la escuela, por reglamento era que si algún alumno llegase a tener algún problema en alguna asignatura, entre los tres primeros lugares de la clase, uno de ellos sería su tutor. El primer lugar de su clase, era Ishida.

_"Ni hablar"_ –pensó Ichigo, lanzando una mirada asesina a Ishida que anotaba a gran velocidad con una letra diminuta al mismo tiempo que con su mano izquierda se aprontaba a ajustarse los lentes._ "Con Ishida, desaprendería todo…"_

Y en eso, comenzó a tener una horrible visión: Ichigo sentado en el escritorio de su habitación, intentando anotar lo que Ishida le dijese, mientras a este, vociferaba a toda velocidad como era la teoría del triangulo de Pitágoras. Y en los lentes de Ishida, había un brillo maligno y espeluznante, mientras que en su mano izquierda –porque en la derecha sostenía un libro de gran volumen y escrito en un idioma que carecía de entendimiento- tenía un látigo que batía una y otra vez, en contra del respaldo de la silla de Ichigo, que comenzaba poco a poco a romperse.

"¡¡ENTONCES RECUERDA, A AL CUADRADO MÁS B AL CUADRADO SIEMPRE SERÁN C AL CUADRADO!!"- gritaba Ishida en tono amenazador, mientras batía una vez más su látigo rápidamente. "¡CUALQUIER IDIOTA PUEDE SABERLO!"  
"¡¡NOOOOOOOOO, BASTA!!"- chilló Ichigo mientras un ligero zamarreo por parte de Rukia lo volvía a la realidad de la sala de clases. Pero se sumió en sus pensamientos más rápido. El segundo lugar del curso, era Takaishi. _"Pero con él no hablo mucho, por no decir nada_" –se dijo Ichigo para sí. Y el tercer lugar… era Inoue Orihime. En ese momento, todos los posibles pensamientos del pelinaranja se disolvieron y volvieron su mirada a una hermosa chica de lozana piel, largo cabello de un naranja intenso, y ojos grises que se alternaba con lápices de colores rosa y plateado para anotar lo que dijera la maestra con sumo cuidado, y como siempre, ella estaba feliz, con aquella sonrisa imborrable, que parecía que cuanto más la veía, más se quería sumergir en aquella sonrisa, verla era como ver florecer a las rosas. De pronto, ella, parece que se dio cuenta de aquellos ojos marrones que la miraban con intensidad, y miró a Ichigo, nerviosa, le costaba creerlo que él la mirara, pero, solo su mirada la hacía sentir asi. Tan débil, pero a la vez tan fuerte y tan plena. Este al notar los ojos grises sobre él, volteó rápidamente hacia el frente, con la cara enrojecida y Rukia prorrumpió en una carcajada. Y este para bajar esa sensación, comenzó a balancearse a más velocidad, para intentar contrarrestar la inmensa velocidad a la que iba su corazón.

"Ya veo, entonces, es buena idea que Inoue sea tu tutora, ¿A que no sería lindo ver que Inoue te hace clases en tu casa?" -Dijo Rukia en un tono dulzón. Y Al decir eso, Ichigo se detuvo tan de golpe que produjo un ruido más grande y la profesora –y el resto de la clase- dieron vuelta en dirección a Ichigo.

"¿Sucede algo señor Kurosaki?"- pregunto la profesora.

Ichigo quedó de pronto con la mente en blanco, ¿Qué podía decir?  
"Es que… yo tambien, estoy muy preocupado, por… ya sabe, el calentamiento global…"- se excusó, aludiendo a lo primero que se le ocurriera.  
Toda la clase prorrumpió en risas. Salvo la profesora, que lo miraba con fascinación.  
"Me alegro mucho de saberlo señor Kurosaki. Últimamente, son los jóvenes los que más ignoran de los daños que le hacemos a nuestro medio ambiente, si supiera usted que…" y se largo entonces a dar un discurso acerca del daño que producía la rotura en la capa de Ozono, Ichigo cayó violentamente en su asiento, contrariado, mientras se sentía algo asediado de las miradas de sus compañeros… bueno, todas salvo tres: Chad, que parecía que estaba muy ocupado viendo un pequeño pajarito en una rama que buscaba a su madre, Ishida que se ajustaba una y otra vez sus lentes y seguía anotando lo que sea que dijera la maestra e Inoue, quien le sonreía como… ¿en agradecimiento? Por su aporte a la clase. Ichigo abrió los ojos como platos, y se quedó pegado viendo esa sonrisa, _"que hermosa y delicada se ve Inoue cuando sonríe asi"_ Y no se auto reprimió por esto: hacía mucho tiempo que el estaba convencido de que el mejor regalo que le podía hacer Inoue era sonreírle.

Se la quedó contemplando con una sonrisa interna, ella lo desconocía, pero el momento favorito de Ichigo del día era contemplar como ella movía su bolígrafo color rosa de un lado a otro, mientras escribía lo que sea que se le ocurriese, o sino escribía, podía dibujar, adoraba la forma en que esos ojos grises se iluminaban a la hora de crear algo.

"Bien" –dijo la profesora cerrando el libro de golpe. "La clase ha terminado, disfruten todos sus días libres"  
"Muchas gracias profesora" –contestó la clase. Ichigo se echó el maletín a la mano, por fin había terminado todo en la escuela, y podría dormir, y hacer… cualquier cosa salvo el tener clase. Rukia tenía planeado ir a la Sociedad de Almas, a ver a su hermano, y a Renji y entrenar, _"si, entrenar, seguro" _le decía Ichigo con sorna, a lo que ella siempre respondía con mala cara, Chad pretendía disfrutar del estos días libres con su familia, que había llegado desde México para visitarlo, Ishida… quería estudiar, entrenar… y estudiar, sobre todo eso último, no podía perder su lugar del primer lugar de la clase. Ishida lo sabía de sobras, pero sería imposible que eso pasara. Y en cuanto Orihime, por ahora, solo dedicarse a su casa y a la cocina que por tanto tiempo había dejado abandonada. Toda la clase –encabezados por Ichigo y Orihime- lanzaban desaforados gritos de alegría y tranquilidad, y prácticamente se peleaban el derecho de salir de la sala, hasta que escucharon suspirar a la profesora.

" ¡Un momento!" –llamó la profesora con cordialidad, provocando que las miradas de los estudiantes se dirigieran hacia ella, mientras la profesora se había quedado mirando detenidamente un panel que estaba al lado del enorme pizarrón. "Inoue, Kurosaki, si no mal recuerdo, a ustedes les toca la limpieza del salón, ¿verdad?"

A ambos les dio un vuelco en el estomago y le volvieron la cara a la maestra en lentos movimientos, como si algo los hubiera paralizado de repente. Ambos se miraron sorprendidos. ¿Era verdad? Bueno, Ichigo sabía que en ese día –por mucho que le doliera la situación- le tocaba hacer la limpieza del salón, pero…

_"era con Tatsuki…"_ –pensó Ichigo rápidamente con una mirada suspicaz. Miró de inmediato a su amiga, como interrogándola con la mirada, a lo que ella sonrió ampliamente, hizo una "v" con sus dedos y lo miraba como diciendo: _"ya lo entenderás… ¡Idiota!"_ –Lo que provocó que este la mirara entre furioso y avergonzado- Chizuru entonces puso una mirada de alerta que pasó a una mirada fulminante hacia el pelinaranja. Se quedaba… se quedaba esa… plaga con SU princesa… ¿Cómo se atrevía? Esta se iba a lanzar contra Orihime que aún seguía pasmada por su suerte, pero afortunadamente sus planes se frustraron por la rápida intervención de Tatsuki que la empujó violentamente del salón. Se sobó las manos, como quien quiera que hubiera botado la basura y Tatsuki, entonces, sonriendo salió caminando del salón, con el pecho inflado y con marcha de triunfo.

"Por favor chicos, no les tomará mucho tiempo…"- dijo la profesora, tomando los libros. Orihime asintió lentamente. "Además les servirá para que pongan en marcha… ¡algún proyecto ecológico!" –Dijo embelezada. Ichigo hizo una mueca de disgusto, como si quisiera vomitar algo, y se quería dar un golpe contra la pared por haber mostrado su _espiritú de preocupación por el medio ambiente._ "¿No hay problema, verdad?"

"No" – dijo Ichigo rápidamente con un dejo de incomodidad.  
"En absoluto" – contestó Orihime en un tono parecido, esforzándose un poco por volver a sonreír como siempre.

"Muchas gracias señorita Inoue y señor Kurosaki, me puedo retirar tranquila entonces. Ojala que no les tome mucho tiempo." –dicho esto, salió a una discreta velocidad por la puerta del salón mientras que a medida que avanzaba hacia la puerta, se extendía en el salón un silencio sepulcral.

Ambos se miraron a los ojos nuevamente, tensión, tensión y más tensión. Y sin querer un profundo rojo invadía las mejillas de ambos, más las ganas de quedarse ahí, mirándose para siempre, no querían volver a moverse, no se atrevían a hacerlo, y mil pensamientos atravesando las mentes de los dos chicos. ¿Qué pasaba con ellos?

_"No puedo…creer mi suerte" _–pensaron ambos a un tiempo, al mismo tiempo que esbozaban una pequeña sonrisa.

Silencio, silencio, silencio siempre. Orihime reparó en mirar una vez más los ojos de Ichigo, y si la mirada de él ya le provocaba un nerviosismo, ahora era mucho más grande que antes… no lo entendía bien, pero sentía que era una mirada… ¿diferente? Si, diferente, era el mismo Ichigo de siempre que la miraba de una manera distinta. ¿Acaso eso podía ser posible? Era una mirada intensa, afable, llena de luz, llena de un mensaje que Orihime aún no podía descifrar del todo. Y esa mirada si bien le fascinaba, al mismo tiempo sentía que sus rodillas temblaban más que antes, y que por ende, era aún más complicado el mantenerse en pie.

Ichigo por otra parte, no podía desviar su mirada de ella, podía estarla mirando todo el día y jamás se cansaría de la sensación que pasaba por él, simplemente, a Ichigo, el tiempo se le detenía el tiempo cuando estaba frente a ella. No podía más, hacía tiempo que ansiaba volver a sostener la suave mano de ella, y nunca más soltarla, para no sentir aquel miedo mortal y aquella angustia que tenía en su corazón al no sentirla cerca. Este era el momento, hoy se lo tenía que decir. Lo tenía en la punta de su lengua, su voz gritaba en sus pensamientos, pero nada, no emitía sonido alguno.

"Eh… ¿Kurosaki?" –llamó suavemente Orihime.  
"Inoue" –replicó Ichigo. "¿Sucede algo?"  
"Creo que será mejor que limpiemos el salón, sé que te debes estar muriendo de ganas por volver a tu casa y bueno… ¿Qué tal si comienzo a barrer el fondo del salón y tú levantas las mesas?"- propuso ella sonriendo. Ichigo no quería que ella se moviera, quería mantener ese contacto visual, pero ella estaba demasiado nerviosa.  
"Si" –dijo al fin algo decepcionado. "Me parece buena idea"

Orihime tomó entonces la escoba y comenzó a barrer el salón alegremente mientras tarareaba una hermosa y dulce canción. Ichigo que estaba levantando las sillas para apilarlas en las mesas se volvió a verla. Era una imagen que lo llenaba de una profunda paz, quería quedarse asi para siempre, no pudo evitar sonreír, algún hechizo ella le había puesto. ¿Y que pasaba si ese hechizo siempre estuvo ahí, pero no se había dado cuenta? Probablemente, era cierto. Quizá siempre estuvo enamorado de aquella chica de voz dulce y sonrisa permanente, y ojos grises que brillaban y sonreían al cielo. Quizá siempre lo supo, pero no se quería dar cuenta, quizá siempre ella era la persona más importante para él, desde que eran pequeños, aún recordaba –y como no- el silencioso apoyo que Orihime le dio a él cuando su madre había muerto.

De todos sus amigos, solo Tatsuki era la que se había enterado, y en realidad, nadie tenía como saber de esto, -él se aseguró personalmente de que asi fuera- pero, en esos ojos grises notaba… una comprensión, o al menos un sentir diferente. Luego, tardó años en construir su reputación, porque era constantemente agredido por como se veía con su brillante y disparado cabello naranja. ¡Que crueles podían llegar a ser los niños, todo por hacer una diferencia! Pasaron años asi, construyendo su reputación, hasta que sus ojos la vieron: una larga cabellera roja llameante se mecía al compás del canto de las aves una mañana, ella resplandecía, o quizá eran el efecto de los brillantes rayos del sol que se reflejaban en ese hermoso cabello, y hacían que esos ojos grises sonrieran ante el nuevo paisaje de la escuela y de sus compañeros. Al verla por primera vez, Ichigo había sentido un dolor de estómago, pero decidió no tomarle mucha importancia dado que: _"quizá fue porque mi padre cocinó_" pensaba él. Sin embargo, no le pudo quitar los ojos de encima –complicado, dado que tenía el cabello de un color tan llamativo-

_**Flashback**_

Por desgracia ese mismo día, las cosas cambiaron también para Orihime: Ya hacia la noche, la ambulancia había interrumpido la cena de la familia Kurosaki. Un joven de cabello oscuro y liso yacía inconsciente en la camilla, su boca temblaba y su cuello se tensaba, en clara señal de lucha por su vida. Más atrás, corría desesperada la joven de cabello naranjo llameante, entre lagrimas, queriendo alcanzar la camilla, un hombre la detuvo, pero ella forcejeaba entre sollozos:

"¡Por favor, por favor!" –suplicaba la joven con los ojos hinchados. "Es mi hermano"  
"Lo siento señorita, pero el hospital es pequeño… por lo tanto…"  
"Silencio. Déjela pasar. Es su hermano, ¡insensible!" –lo silenció Ichigo, mirando con ira a aquel hombre que le impedía el paso.

Entonces ella lo miró, y lo miró con aún más ganas que la primera vez. Cuando ella lo había visto por primera vez, vio a un hermoso y guapo joven de cabellos naranjos claro, de mirada dura, pero a la vez, tenía los ojos color chocolates más preciosos de los que ella hubiera conocido jamás. En ese primer día, le habían mencionado mucho el _"¿Qué como es Kurosaki? … ¡Ni hablar! No te juntes con él, es muy mal tipo, es un grosero"_ Ella simplemente abrió sus ojos grises de par en par, negándose a creerlo. Orihime sabía, en algún lugar de su corazón, que eso era mentira, y que esos ojos chocolates, eran cálidos, y amables. Y con esto, solo se reafirmaba lo que ella sintió tan profundamente en su alma. Sintió que las fuertes y calurosas manos de Ichigo la guiaran hasta la sala de espera, ella insistió en ver a su hermano.

"Lo siento mucho señorita Inoue" –dijo el doctor Kurosaki. "Pero no puedo permitir más personas en la sala, prometo que haré todo lo que esté en mis manos para salvarlo" –dijo con un esbozo de sonrisa tranquilizadora.

… _¿Salvarlo?_ … ¿dijo salvarlo? … ¿Acaso… su hermano la iba a dejar sola?

"No, no quiero… ¡no quiero!" –decía Orihime en medio de su quebranto, haciendo que pequeñas lagrimas cayeran sobre su regazo y tomaba entre sus manos la falda de la escuela apretándola con todas sus fuerzas. "No… hermano, ¡no me dejes! Si me dejas… yo…"  
"Nada de eso" –dijo entonces una voz de niño que detuvo sus pensamientos. "Pase lo que pase, debes pensar positivamente, estoy segura de que tu hermano se recuperará" –dijo Kurosaki, mientras sacaba un pañuelo arrugado color celeste de su bolsillo derecho y limpiaba un par de lagrimas de Orihime. "Un rostro como el tuyo, se ve mejor sin las lagrimas" –Ella se sonrojó inmediatamente, y este también, resolvió mirar hacia otro lado y Orihime se quedó examinando el pañuelo. "Era de mi madre, ella se fue de mi lado… hace mucho"

Ella tocó detenidamente el pañuelo, de un color celeste como el cielo, tenía una textura suave, como la seda, pero porosa, con pequeños encajes blancos en los bordes, y en la esquina inferior derecha del pañuelo estaba fina y armoniosamente bordado a mano "Masaki Kurosaki" en la otra esquina estaba también bordado pero de una manera más tosca y un tanto ilegible "Mamá". Orihime entonces tomó el pañuelo con cuidado y caminó unos pasos para devolvérselo.

"No, no es necesario, quédatelo." –dijo con un hilo de voz.  
Ella asintió con un discreto sonrojo en sus mejillas. Tic tac, tic tac, el silencio de la sala se hacía más y más intenso, solo se escuchaba el sonido del segundero que daba la vuelta completa, cada segundo eran más preguntas en la mente de Orihime. ¿Cómo estaba su hermano? Miró de reojo a su compañero, este se veía calmado, o más bien, quería mantener la calma para proyectársela a su preocupada acompañante. La puerta se abrió de pronto y el doctor Kurosaki con el rostro serio y a paso lento. Ichigo se acercó a su padre, como presintiendo algo, aunque no quería pensar que asi era. Sino…

"Lo siento, no he podido hacer nada por su hermano señorita Inoue…" –dijo el Doctor Kurosaki poniendo su mano sobre el hombro derecho de la chica.

Orihime dio unos pasos lentos hacia atrás, negando con la cabeza.

"No es… n-no… ¡NO ES VERDAD!" –gritó la chica con una voz trémula.  
"Señorita Inoue sé que esto es complicado, pero…"  
"¡NO ES VERDAD!"-chilló Orihime desencajada. –mientras avanzaba rápidamente hacia el doctor Kurosaki. Él mentía, si, eso era, estaba mintiendo, Sora jamás…

El ruido lejano de una camilla avanzando por el pasillo, rompió con los pensamientos de la pequeña. Sobre ella, iba un cuerpo con una sabana blanca, Orihime lentamente giró su cabeza para verlo, ¿Es… verdad? Corrió a su encuentro, tenia que verlo con sus ojos, pero una mano la sostuvo con fuerza y la obligó a detenerse.

"¡No! Por favor Inoue" –rogaba la voz de Ichigo. "No te acerques, no lo veas"

Era demasiado tarde. La joven levantó lentamente un milímetro de la sabana que cubría el ahora inerte y frío cuerpo de su hermano, miró al doctor Kurosaki, y este agachó la cabeza, visiblemente entristecido. Ya no había nada que hacer. A Orihime se le abrieron los ojos y la imagen se le quedó grabada en su cabeza. Aquel que la había protegido, que la había cuidado, que le había protegido el sueño por tantos años… ahora…

"Hermano…" –susurró entre sollozos. "Hermano no, no me dejes" –rogaba.  
"Lo siento" –repitió una vez más el doctor Kurosaki.  
"¡NO ME DEJES SOLA HERMANO POR FAVOR!" –chilló Orihime una vez más con sus ojos llenos de lagrimas. Golpeó una y varias veces la camilla como en un vano intento de que su hermano despertara, pero nada.

Se dejó caer pesadamente de rodillas en el suelo.

"¡PERDONAMÉ HERMANO, FUE MI CULPA SI YO… SI YO HUBIERA SIDO MÁS AMABLE CONTIGO… ¡¡PERDONAME!!" –gritó entre lagrimas, sin poder calmarse. Ahora en su mente, estaba la imagen de su hermano, brindándole la última sonrisa, antes de voltear y emprender una caminata sin regreso, mientras el sol brillaba en todo su esplendor y una luz eterna lo envolvía…

"Él ya te perdonó" –susurró con seguridad Ichigo poniéndole suavemente la mano derecha en su hombro. Ella volteó a verlo, y sus lágrimas se detuvieron en ese segundo. "Estoy seguro de que él, donde quiera que esté, te perdonó." –repitió con seguridad. Ella no podía decir nada más, las palabras se habían disuelto, y su voz por ahora estaba apagada, solo asintió lentamente al pelinaranja con un poquito de luz en su mirada…

_**Fin del Flashback.**_

¿Cuánto tiempo habría pasado de eso? Eran unos pocos años, pero para Orihime era mucho más que eso. Durante un buen tiempo no despertaba bien por las mañanas, y todos los días eran una perpetua oscuridad. Con Kurosaki, perdió el contacto y entró en más confianza con Tatsuki, pero ella jamás pudo olvidar ese primer contacto con Ichigo, en el bolsillo de su corta falda escolar, guardaba el pañuelo de la madre de Ichigo. ¿Recordaría el muchacho de que ella lo tenía en su poder? A pesar de que no se hablaban regularmente en la escuela, otras imágenes venían a la mente de Orihime

_**Flashback.**__  
_  
La lluvia caía sin cesar sobre Karakura. Orihime corría sin control, por las calles sin siquiera considerar que no llevaba paraguas y se estaba mojando de pies a cabeza, solo quería correr y alejarse lo más posible de todo. No sabía la verdad hacia donde sus pies la llevaban, y a estas alturas, realmente… ¿importaba? Lo dudaba. Sus pies tocaban diferentes posas de agua mojándose los pies por dentro… no importaba. La verdad no importaba nada. Hoy era ese día en que hacía un año había perdido a su hermano, y seguía sintiéndose muy culpable. Por ella fue que se causó toda esta horrible situación… si ella hubiese sido más tolerante… quizá, nada de eso habría sucedido. Miro al cielo, ¿de que servía culparse hasta el día de hoy? Su marcha se fue alentando de a poco… hasta finalmente detenerse al río que estaba cerca de un puente. Bajó de a poco, siendo cuidadosa de no embarrarse en el lodo existente, si bien era cierto, y estaba mojada de pies a cabeza, no podía permitir llegar completamente desastrada. Se quedó ahí mirando el río. A su hermano le gustaba el río, solían ir juntos de vez en cuando, a tan solo sentarse y disfrutar del hermoso atardecer. Suspiró entonces profundamente. Como lo extrañaba.

¡Splash!

A lo lejos, se escuchaba un sonido de que algo chocaba en el río, lo golpeaba violentamente y luego se hundía, pasaron solo unos cuantos segundos antes de que volviera a escuchar ese mismo sonido. Sus oídos fueron de a poco buscando ese sonido. A medida que avanzaba, era más y más notorio que alguien lanzaba con fuerza aquellas piedras hacia el río, alguien con quizá más rabia y pena que ella, era un sonido distante, de voz, pero ella reconocía esa voz… claro, la podría escuchar quizá a cuantos metros de distancia, pero aún asi, ella definitivamente reconocería esa voz. Ya había dejado de lloviznar, Entonces ella quitándose la capucha de su impermeable, se atrevió a mirarlo de lejos. Este a medida que lanzaba una piedra al río, iba cogiendo cada vez una más grande, respiraba entrecortadamente, estaba cansado, aún asi, seguiría lanzando piedras al río. Lanzó unas cuantas más, hasta que cayó perfectamente sentado en el suelo.

"¿Ku-Kurosaki?"  
"¿Inoue?" –preguntó el muchacho. "¿Qué haces aquí?"  
"Podría hacerte la misma pregunta" –contestó ella, conteniendo el sonrojo de sus mejillas.  
"Ya me ves… estoy lanzando piedras al río"  
"Si…" –replicó ella, intentando contener el nerviosismo, a la hora de hablarle. "Pero ¿Por qué?"  
"Siempre lo hago" –contestó sin inmutarse. Se limpió de la cara el sudor que corría cerca de sus ojos marrones. "En esta fecha, siempre lo hago, vengo a lanzar piedras a este río" –dijo secamente, pero con un dejo de tristeza en su voz.

Entonces ella lo comprendió. Sabía bien entonces, o sino, tenia una idea aproximada.

"… Perdona…"  
"No te disculpes"-dijo Ichigo sonriéndole antes de darle la espalda nuevamente. "Siempre vengo para acá en esta fecha. Aquí se supone que se hundió el hollow que asesinó a mi madre" –musitó con amargura, Orihime se llevó una mano al pecho, no sabía que decir.  
"Kurosaki… yo"  
"Sé que no tiene mucho caso el lanzar piedras al río, Inoue." –contestó con una risa, casi infantil y nuevamente algo amarga. "Pero, quizá, es mi manera de decirle que no importa como, aquí lo voy a estar esperando, de hecho, es como que le lanzara las piedras para despertarlo y poder destruirlo de una buena vez…" –dijo mientras apretaba fuertemente su puño. Se detuvo, miró a Inoue una vez más. "Lo siento, creo que…"  
"Lo comprendo bien. No es necesario que lo expliques." –musitó ella. Esta dio un paso hacia atrás dubitativa, quería quedarse, pero también, sabía que este momento era de completa intimidad para su adorado Kurosaki, por lo tanto dio unos torpes pasos hacia atrás.  
"Inoue" – dijo Ichigo volteando rápidamente a verla. "¿Para que te vas?"  
"¡Ah!" –exclamó Orihime sorprendida por la inmediata reacción de Ichigo, pretendía irse sin ser vista. "Esto… pues…" –no podía reprimir su sonrojo. "Es que… este momento es de tu intimidad Kurosaki, creo que sería lo mejor irme, además… ya…" –tragó saliva. "tengo que irme a casa…" –dio un paso atrás.

Se quedaron inmóviles. Paralizados. Orihime no se quería ir, pero algo le decía que se fuese, no quería interrumpirlo y por Ichigo… pasaban tantas emociones. Intentó abrir la boca, pero al darse cuenta, sus palabras no eran palabras, eran balbuceos torpes que no conseguían ser palabras. Esa chica lo desconcentraba. Cerró los ojos, seguramente si su madre estuviese viva… no querría que él pasara solo ese día.

"Inoue" –llamó una vez más en una voz apenas audible pero que ella alcanzaba a escuchar.  
"¿Si?" –preguntó ella.  
"¿Puedes… acompañarme hoy?"- preguntó mirando hacia el lado.  
"¿Huh?" –preguntó ella. "¿Porque?"  
"Tu compañía me tranquiliza." –contestó sinceramente, mostrándole aquella cálida sonrisa que le fascinaba a la pelirroja.

Esta lo miró a los ojos, impresionada. Sus ojos brillaban, como estrellas fugaces. ¿Esto era real acaso? No importaba realmente. Sonrió como siempre y dejó su bolso en el suelo. La llovizna había cesado al fin y las nubes poco a poco se iban separando para recibir unos débiles rayos solares. Y se acercó al río mientras Ichigo volvía a lanzar una y otra vez piedras al río. Ichigo estaba tan concentrado que no se dio ni cuenta cuando desde lejos…

¡¡SPLASH!!

El impacto fue tan grande que el agua lo llegó a salpicar a él. Ichigo miró hacia su lado y vio que Orihime había lanzado una piedra bastante pesada para ella al agua.

"¡Inoue!" –inquirió Ichigo sorprendido. "¿Qué estás haciendo?"  
"¿Qué?" –preguntó ella mirando a Ichigo. "¿Tú querías lanzarle piedrazos a ese Hollow, verdad?"-este asintió afirmativamente. "Bueno, yo también" –dijo con decisión. Dicho esto, lanzó otra piedra, y al notar que esta reventaba contra el agua, sonrió. "Gracias Kurosaki, ¡esto si que es divertido!" –murmuró Orihime.  
"No, gracias a ti Inoue" –dijo este mientras cogía una piedra aún más grande que la de Orihime y corría a toda velocidad al borde del río, para que esta hiciera mayor impacto contra el agua. _"Gracias a ti, ya no me siento solo, Orihime…"_ –pensó mientras la contemplaba como el viento acariciaba su cara y su cabello se mecía en medio de la brisa.

_**Fin del Flashback.**_

"¡Inoue!" – llamó Ichigo por enésima vez.  
"¡Kurosaki!" –exclamó sorprendida, al verse de nuevo en el salón de clases. Vio que su compañero la observaba con expresión de extrañeza. "Lo siento, no era mi intención, me quedé… ¿Qué me decías?"  
"Intentaba decirte que levanté todas las mesas del sector de allá adelante" –dijo apuntando a una serie de mesas excelentemente apiladas. "Asi que quería comenzar a levantar las mesas de este sector."  
"Ahh… ¡ah! Claro, claro"-contestó ella. Y se fue hacia el otro sector.  
"Esto no está resultando bien..." –pensó Ichigo. "Se supone que le iba a decir otra cosa y… ¡le salgo con esta estupidez!" –se reclamó a si mismo. Estaba empezando a darse pequeños golpes en su cabeza, cuando escuchó una lenta respiración no muy lejos de él. Era Orihime quien lo miraba, este se paralizó y no sabía a que atinar. Otro nuevo silencio incómodo. Ambos no se atrevían a decir una palabra, y alguien debía volver a romper el hielo.

"¿Sabes Kurosaki?" –preguntó Orihime. Tenía que hablarle de lo que fuera, de lo primero que se le ocurriera.  
"¿S-si?"- contestó rápidamente.  
"Hace unos días tuve un sueño muy extraño. Soñé que cocinaba un okinomiyaki pero muy dulce, y tenía trozos de chocolate blanco… ¡con un poco de sabor a zanahoria!" –dijo con voz de ensueño. "Creo que… me animaría un día a hacerlo, y… ¡quizá haga un poco y lo comparta con todos a la hora de almuerzo!" –chilló. "¿Qué te parece?"  
Ichigo puso una mueca, pero intentó sonreírle a la chica.  
"Wow… suena delicioso" –Ichigo, esforzándose por ser sincero. "Demasiado…"  
"Si, ¿verdad?" –dijo ella embelesada. "Dicen que si cuentas un sueño que has tenido unas cuantas veces con alguien puede que ese sueño se cumpla… o…" –tomo aire- "eso era lo que decía mi hermano"  
"Si es por eso, también tengo un sueño que contar, porque me tiene muy preocupado" –dijo Ichigo como viendo de pronto una gran oportunidad, mientras terminaba de juntar los pupitres –entre ellos el de Ishida- en el sector sur del salón.  
"¿Ah si?"-preguntó Orihime abriendo sus enormes ojos grises con curiosidad. "¿Cuál?"  
"Es un sueño muy extraño" –confesó el chico. "Es probable que no me creas" –dijo poniendo las manos apoyando su nuca.

"¡Oh dime Kurosaki!" –rogó la chica. "Quien sabe si te puedo ayudar" –este no le hizo mucho caso, y esta entonces se dirigió hacia el, como intentando encontrar su mirada. Mientras este se movía como a diferentes lados para no mirarla… ¿a propósito?  
"Hmmm…"- dijo no muy convencido. Pero miró esos ojos grises que lo rogaban, no se podía negar, este era el momento. "De acuerdo, te lo diré"- Era ahora o nunca.

Suspiró, esto era difícil, pero se lo tenía que sacar de sus pensamientos, pero a final de cuentas, ni él mismo sabía si todo eso, había sido un hermoso sueño o era la realidad… ojala asi fuera.

"¡Ya dime Kurosaki" Muero de la impaciencia"  
"Verás, fue hace un tiempo, este…" –de pronto se avergonzó. Era extraño, Ichigo Kurosaki, ¿avergonzándose de la nada? "¡Es que no me vas a creer!"  
"Si fuera de no creer hay muchas cosas que no podría creer, como el hecho de ver espíritus sueltos por ahí" – rió la chica.  
"Hace un tiempo, cuando estaba herido, soñé que estaba en mi casa, durmiendo por la noche"-dijo al fin. Orihime abrió los ojos perpleja. ¿Eso era?  
"¿Solo eso?" –preguntó ella como un tanto decepcionada.  
"Déjame continuar" –contestó con impaciencia entonces el pelinaranja. "Estaba dormido, sabía que yo estaba en mi habitación, pero a la vez, estaba dormido."  
"Suena algo extraño, que sabes que estás en tu habitación pero estás dormido… bueno, suena extraño" –resolvió Orihime.  
"Si, sé que suena extraño. Pero esto sigue; y de pronto vi que Rukia salía del lugar, pero Yuzu y Karin iban a verme… e iban con un gran plato de comida que… ¡era un mal gusto terrible, tenía la cara de Rukia!" –exclamó escandalizado. "Por un momento pensé que eso podía ser una pesadilla.  
Orihime se echó a reir discretamente, mientras Ichigo se tapaba la cara con las manos pensando en semejante imagen. Tras unos momentos, se tranquilizó y enderezó los hombros.  
"¿Pasó algo más?" –preguntó entonces Orihime.  
"Asi es." –contestó él. "Mis hermanas comieron en mi habitación, y pues, comenzaron a hablar de que a Karin le gustaba un chico…" –hizo una mueca, Orihime comenzó a reir nuevamente, ahí salía a relucir el hermano celoso.- "Luego se quedaron dormidas, y pues yo, seguía en mi cama, dormido y solo…" –Ichigo suspiró hondamente, Inoue pensó casi ingenuamente que su sueño había concluido, pero fue sorprendida por Ichigo cuando este se disponía a continuar con la historia. "Pero me equivoqué, no estaba solo, ya había alguien más en la habitación…" –dijo en tono misterioso.  
"¿Quién?"  
"Eso es lo que quiero saber, porque realmente no tengo ni idea." –contestó él sonriendo de manera melancólica.  
"Ahhh… ya veo" –dijo Orihime.  
"Pero, quiero encontrar a esa persona." –dijo este convencido.  
"Parece… que te agradó mucho." –observó Orihime.  
"Si" –contestó Ichigo con tono soñador, dirigiéndose hacia la ventana y abriéndola, para poder contemplar al sol en todo su esplendor. "Se volvió una persona… muy, bastante especial…" –Orihime hizo un leve ademán de acercarse a él, pero se detuvo. Esto no tenía buena pinta.  
"¿Y que hizo esa persona?" –quiso saber Orihime con la voz trémula. "¿Cómo llegó hacia ti?"  
Ichigo volteó.  
"Eso es algo que deseo preguntarle. Es curioso lo sé. Pero estando inconsciente, solo sentí que traspasaba la ventana… no era un fantasma, eso lo tengo claro. Pero, si tenía un reiatsu… muy cálido y lleno de vida. Me dijo muchas cosas… y sostuvo mi mano con fuerza."

Un momento.  
Orihime se iba paralizando paulatinamente conforme Ichigo decía esas cosas… No era posible, ¿o si?  
"Ku-Kurosaki" –dijo entonces Orihime intentando romper el incómodo silencio disimuladamente. "No es necesario que sigas contando más… si no quieres, no quisiera ser una metida"  
"Oh no, para nada Inoue." –contestó Ichigo negando con la cabeza. "Eres una amiga… muy querida para mí, y me encantaría saber que piensas tú al respecto."  
"No creo que sea una buena idea" –se negó la chica, tomando sus cosas rápidamente y caminando hacia la puerta del salón. Un momento, Ichigo la sostenía suavemente de la mano. Orihime lo miró rápidamente. "Ku-Kurosaki" –repitió.  
"Inoue… por favor… no te vayas aún…" –Esta lo miró tan intensamente a los ojos, que este miró sonrojado hacia otro lado. "Digo…" –le costaba tomar aire. "Luego anochecerá, y pues, no quiero que te vayas… eh, sola a tu casa, porque… tú sabes… Tastsuki se fue, y quien sabe si llega un tipejo y te quiere… ¡que sé yo! Hacerte daño"-Hizo una pausa. Tomó aire y se dirigió nuevamente hacia la ventana. "Y además… dije que te protegería."  
"¡No exageres Kurosaki!"-respondió Orihime en tono armonioso. "Aquí en Karakura no creo que me llegara a pasar nada" –Este solo le dijo con su cara: no estoy tan seguro de eso. Ella asintió levemente un tanto sonrojada. "Ahh... vaya Kurosaki" –observó Orihime. "Veo que… te gusta mucho ahora estar en las ventanas."  
"¿Eh?" –preguntó este, volteando al mismo tiempo su cabeza. "Si" –asintió. "Esa persona especial, como ya te lo mencioné, llegó a través de mi ventana… desde ese momento, siempre miro mi ventana en las noches si es que llegara a regresar… por supuesto…" –rió tristemente. "No ha regresado, sin embargo conservo la esperanza de verla con mis ojos abiertos y pensar que eso no fue un sueño"

Orihime se quedó atónita y embelesada por sus palabras. Él ya tenía su persona especial. Se miraron. Otro silencio.

"Quizá… yo creo Kurosaki, que, quizá esa persona si va a regresar a verte." –dijo convencida.  
"Espero, porque tengo que preguntarle algo."  
"¿Ah si?" –este asintió. "¿Qué cosa?"  
"Es que… ahora si que no me vas a creer"  
"Kurosaki…" –rogó Orihime. No creía que se tratara de ese episodio en particular, ¿Cómo podía serlo? Se supone que ahí era indetectable.  
"Esa persona… bueno… es que, intentó…" –tomo nuevamente aire mientras su cara se ponía más roja que un tomate. "Intentó… _besarme_… creo"- terminó la frase entrecortadamente tragando saliva.

Eso si que le cayó como un balde de agua fría a Orihime. Se quedó absorta en las últimas palabras de Ichigo. Volteó, intentando caminar hacia la salida, pero no pudo. La curiosidad la estaba matando, ¡Se supone que dormía! O… ¿Es que acaso se refería a alguien más?

"¿A-asi que… intentó… b-be-besarte?" –preguntó Orihime con un tinte desconocido en su voz.  
Ichigo, un tanto sonrojado, lo afirmó con su cabeza.  
"¿Cómo lo sabes?"  
"Sentía su respiración cerca de mí… ¡estábamos tan cerca!" –dijo Ichigo embelesado. "Pero al final no lo hizo, solo sentí, unas gotas en mi rostro." –Orihime tragó saliva. "No sabes lo mal que me sentía. Quería despertar, quería… limpiarle las lagrimas, porque seguramente, esa persona también tenía un hermoso rostro, como el tuyo, en el que no combinaban las lagrimas."  
"Kurosaki…" –susurró Orihime.  
"Podía escuchar su voz entrecortada a causa de las lágrimas. Y no podía despertar." –suspiró profundamente. "¿Sabes? Me sentí tan perdido cuando me di cuenta que ella se fue de mi habitación…" –dijo con un dejo de amargura.  
"Kurosaki… yo…" –susurró nuevamente Orihime.  
"Me desperté al día siguiente, aún sintiendo su cálido reiatsu en mi cuerpo, y solo con un pensamiento: Quería encontrarla. Quería pensar que ella no estaba tan lejos de mí." –tomo nuevamente aire. "Pero cuando me dijeron que no estaba aquí, me sentí devastado, ¡me volví loco! Lo único que quería..." –caminó un par de pasos hacia ella. "era encontrarla, pensar, que no estaba muy lejos de mí. Y lo logré. Finalmente te encontré… _Orihime_." –dijo emocionado, al tomarle la mano.  
"¿Kurosaki?" –preguntó Orihime extrañada, sintiendo como su corazón latía repentinamente a mil por hora.  
"Eras tú, siempre lo había sabido. Cuando te dije que te protegería, la idiota de Rukia me forzó porque, no encontraba las palabras para decírtelo. Cuando te dije que te protegería… finalmente fue lo que me nació decirte…" –hubo un silencio. "Tú…" –un nuevo silencio. "Tú eres,… la persona más preciada para mí."

Los ojos de Orihime se abrieron con fuerza ante aquellas palabras. Asi que después de todo, él si lo sabía. Su cuerpo no se movía, aún… simplemente no podía asimilar la verdad. Ichigo, su príncipe, si la quería. Ichigo entonces tuvo el valor de acercarse más a ella, y tomar el níveo rostro de Orihime entre sus manos.

"Tú eras aquella voz que escuchaba y que yo necesitaba para levantarme y continuar, eras, eres, y serás tú. Y solamente tú Orihime."  
"Pronunciaste mi nombre" –susurró con voz temblorosa.  
"Siempre lo he hecho para mí" –contestó el joven con sinceridad. "¿Comprendes Orihime? Desde ahora, solo quiero estar a tu lado, y verte sonreír, porque eso, simplemente me ilumina, y me hace feliz."

Orihime no decía nada, simplemente dejó salir unas pocas lagrimas que Ichigo limpió rápidamente de su rostro cariñosamente.

"Esas lagrimas no le van al rostro más hermoso que he visto en mi vida." –Ichigo entonces tomó las manos de Orihime y las subía hasta la altura del pecho de él. "No te culpo por no decir nada. Y está bien que no sientas lo mismo, solo quiero que sepas, que me has hechizado en cuerpo y alma, y siempre quiero seguir con este sentimiento, no me importa las veces en que reencarne, siempre me volvería a enamorar de ti"

Los rayos del sol pegaban con fuerza, a pesar de que el atardecer estaba cerca. Orihime, regalándole la mejor de sus sonrisas a Ichigo, tomo las manos de él, que estaban enredadas entre las suyas, las subió hasta la altura de su cara, y suavemente, besó ambas manos del chico que la miró feliz. Una lágrima volvió a recorrer el rostro de la chica, pero esta vez, era de verdadera felicidad.

"Yo también, siempre dije tu nombre solo para mí, pero, ya… no es necesario. ¿Verdad, Ichigo?" –dijo Orihime en un tono dulce, que hizo que la sonrisa de Ichigo se pronunciara aún más.  
"No…" –dijo Ichigo atrayéndola hacia él, rompiendo la pequeña distancia entre ellos, mientras los rayos del sol que pegaban con fuerza, comenzaban de poco a descender. "Asi es como siempre quise estar contigo, cerca de ti."  
"Y tú junto a mí." –terminó de decir Orihime.  
"¡Necesitaba tanto encontrarte!" –exclamó Ichigo mientras la abrazaba con fuerza. "Tú eras aquello que necesitaba…"- dijo mirándola a los ojos.

Ambos se miraron a los ojos. El tiempo pareciera que se detenía en aquel contacto visual que ambos mantenían, sonrieron. Orihime cerró los ojos y lentamente, se puso de puntillas para dejarse llevar, la última imagen que vio, era como su Ichigo, le sonreía y acercaba su rostro cada vez más hacia el de ella, y sus labios, ahora si se posaban encima de los labios de la joven princesa, induciendo al principio a un beso tímido y tierno, era normal, era mucha emoción y ambos estaban besando por primera vez, y por primera vez besaban a la persona más preciada para ellos.

El cielo, se iba tiñendo entonces de un color rojizo, a medida de que el beso, su primer beso se iba tornando más profundo, ambas lenguas bailaban a un ritmo único, que solo ellos podían entonces comprender, era su grito de nunca dejarse ir, cada latido, cada movimiento de danza interna de ellos, eran un cúmulo de sensaciones nuevas, un pequeño vértigo exquisito que los obligaba, algo nuevo nacía en ellos, como si una luz permanente, detuviera el tiempo y ahora no quería cesar, solo se dejaban llevar, cada centímetro de sus cuerpos pedía por más, era un milagro, único y suyo, Orihime echó sus brazos al cuello del muchacho, mientras él la sostenía fuertemente de su cintura. Finalmente, la falta de aire les traicionó y debieron soltarse repentinamente.

"Tu búsqueda terminó, ¿no Ichigo?"  
"Si" –dijo sonriendo, mientras tomaba su mano. "Te amo Orihime" –dijo mientras le daba un rápido beso en los labios.  
"No más que yo Ichigo… no más que yo."

El cielo entonces se tornó de diferentes y hermosos colores, tanto rojizos y morados, señal de que un nuevo comienzo, de que algo hermoso comenzaba, y asi era. Orihime se sentó en la azotea de la escuela, sonriente, y emocionada, contemplando cada cierto tiempo los ojos marrones del chico que amaba, y apoyo su cabeza en él. Ichigo la contempló, ella estaba dormida en sus brazos, este sonriendo, la abrazó fuertemente y la besó en su frente, seguro de que, como estaban ahora, ya no era un sueño… no era un sueño.

_Muy bien, aquí termina mi fanfic, espero que les haya gustado, dedicado a todas las fans del Ichihime, en especial, a mi querida Luz-chan que me animó a escribir este fanfic. Muchas gracias, y esperaré sus reviews!_

Matta ne!


End file.
